Red Eye: The Musical
by Singalong
Summary: Lisa's life was just one big song and dance number.
1. Song and dance life

**I beg the mercy of all those who were a part of creating Red Eye. For now; Part 1 the two songs here are _My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean _and _I don't need anything but you _from Annie. I had to rewrite it because the other version got me in trouble. Sentences in italics are sung. **

At the Lux Atlantic things were getting pretty wild for Cynthia, for one thing the Taylor's weren't happy. She hadn't meant to delete their reservations! Knowing she would have to speak some time Cynthia felt a better idea come on. Singing lightly she threw out her hands and put a big apologetic smile on her face.

"_Our Lisa is out visiting family_

_Our Lisa isn't here you see_

_Our Lisa will be back here shortly_

_Please dear God don't hurt me!"_

Rolling their eyes and to Cynthia's complete surprise the Taylor's joined in on her song as well as the rest of the hotel guests.

"_Oh bring back, bring back, bring back our Lisa to we, to we_

_Bring back, bring back, oh bring back our Lisa to we_."

Bob, who actually had quite a nice singing voice, took on a duet with his wife. "Oh_ Cynthia call Lisa or we, will call corporate you see_!"

"I_ printed out these reservations for me_!" Marianne added

Picking up the phone Cynthia sang. "I_ see, I see_..." Before engaging in the chorus with the others.

--------------

Lisa Reisert was late. After such a tiring day she was lucky she had managed to find a cab. If she could just get to the airport then she had a chance to catch her flight. Ring! Was that her cell? Lisa pulled it out, opened it and spoke calmly while staring out at the pouring rain that pounded the taxi windows.

"_Oh Lisa, oh Lisa, I'm so sorry_!" Sang Cynthia. Lisa pulled the phone away from her, was that music she heard? Oh well...

"_Cynthia don't fear, now tell me_!" She sang as well.

"Well_ the Taylor's are bothering me_!"

Lisa thought this over, the Taylor's, ah what would the world be like if she could stick it to them. Still thinking she barely heard her taxi drive sing in a low voice. "Damn_ Texas Drivers, who taught you to drive, Stevie Wonder_!"

Quite suddenly the music faded from around her and Lisa heard a beep on her cell. She had another call, it was her father. "Hi Dad, can I call you back?"

Switching over again the song started up loud and clear. She wouldn't have been surprised if the whole hotel was engaged in a dance number. "Comp_ them for tonight and tell them they'll be happy_!" Lisa sang loudly.

Distantly over the phone Lisa heard Cynthia comply with her instructions. She glanced out again; they were almost at the airport. Would she make it? Placing the phone back to her ear she heard Cynthia's high soprano. "Lisa_, they were complete assholes to me_!" Smiling slightly Lisa replied. "_Cynthia their called guests with special needs_." Someone else spoke on Cynthia's line, Lisa paused and waited. "Oh_ no, Charles Keefe is coming early_!" Wailed Cynthia. "Don't_ worry he's homeland security_!" Lisa said in a reassuring voice. Lisa listened as Cynthia joined in the loud chorus of "Bring back our Lisa to we." When the song was complete Lisa shut her phone.

At least she knew where she was wanted. She could go back home, back to the song and dance of the hotel that she knew so well. After paying the cabbie Lisa hurried out of the cab, she could return to her life if she didn't miss her flight. But then...

Ring!

"Lisa Reisert." She said, with one hand holding her suitcase and the other talking into her cell Lisa tried to switch her focus to avoid other people.

It was her father. "I'm still here." He said amused.

As if on cue Lisa heard music start up again, a kind of happy tune with a warm feeling to it. She couldn't help it, she had to sing. "What's_ up with you_?"

"I'm_ going to watch the comedy club, and before I forget, did you finish that book I gave to you_?" As if to emphasis this Joe sang. "The_ book that I gave to you_."

Lisa sighed and drew out her next note. "Almost_..."_

"_You know he's from Texas, I didn't think shrinks came from there_."

"_Oh yeah, they just like to start TV shows. So how is that remodeling of yours going_?" Her father had recently decided that remodeling their house would be a good idea. Lisa was all for it, change, at least in this case, would be a good thing.

Joe replied "Good_ they've made some headway. But I lost my wallet... so darn it_." Lisa smiled; he had just had it monogrammed too...

"_Good, good I can't wait to see it_."

Joe was very excited. "It's_ totally awesome, but I didn't touch your room_!"

"_You know I couldn't do that you never know when you might just want to make an escape from the day to day."_

_"Day to day, it's where I thrive dad_."

"_Right, so how's your mom holding up?"_

_"Good as can be expected."_

_"You all right?"_

"_I told you to stop asking that!" _

_"Are you sure!"_

"_Just take my word..." _Lisa sang softly.

Suddenly everything stopped, the music, the really good beat, it all just stopped.

"Sure you don't need a pick up Leese? I mean our house just "happens" to be real near by." Both father and daughter paused to reflect on they lived in such a nice house that was never the less close to the airport. Amazing.

"Dad I'm taking the red eye, it's the last flight out, it'll be way too late for that, I love you I'll call you tomorrow." Lisa said sadly. With that she hung up before her father could speak again.

As the song ended Lisa sighed in relief. It was hard nowadays to do duets with her father. As her gaze swept across the screens Lisa saw that her flight was delayed. How very lucky. Feeling much better Lisa reluctantly pulled out the book her father gave her and set off for check in.


	2. Tap and tango

**The humor is a little deeper but I had to make it so in order for this to be even remotely funny. Today's songs are first just any kind of tap song you can think of and the second is the "Tango: Maureen" from Rent. Sentences in italics are sung. **

Public places always have a certain beat and rhythm to them. All around you can see people going about their business, always moving and always changing. Lisa liked things this way, it told her that everything was all right and that things were going according to plan.

As she stood in line for check in Lisa noticed that the airport had momentarily turned into a place of stability. Everything was a dance, literally. All around her people were tap dancing to a light tune and beat as they went about their business. There was a pause as a woman called to the travelers. "Anybody that was scheduled on the flight to Atlanta that was cancelled come to the front of the line so we can reroute you!" The smooth music started up again and Lisa meanwhile pushed her luggage forward while in line and hit an elderly woman. The old woman jumped in the air, then landed and did a quick solo tap.

Lisa looked up from her book to match the old woman's steps. "I'm sorry." She said smiling lightly.

"Don't sweat it; I'm wearing my combat boots!" In order to keep up the conversation the two continued their little duet dance together. The woman gestured to the book Lisa was reading, yet another Dr. Phil book. "I just love him, how is that, are you learning a lot?"

"I don't really know." Lisa said, trying to match the older woman's skills at tap dancing. "He's so handsome; I work during the day so I always miss his shows." Lisa paused and stopped dancing, slightly mortified. The old woman however didn't seem to notice and continued the routine without Lisa. Finally Lisa managed to say. "Well here that'll catch you up."

The nice old lady shook her head and tried to resume the routine. Lisa won't join her, instead she held out the book. "Oh no I couldn't" Lisa tried again. "I'm finished and my dads given me so many of these I could start a library." The nice old lady relented and Lisa's attention suddenly changed as an airport employee asked for those who needed to be rerouted.

Close by her a man angrily sputtered and the music of it all stopped. "Sir." The airport employee said, trying to sooth him. "Just get your boss this is ridiculous!" The angry man snapped.

Lisa sighed she didn't like this; he didn't have the right to interrupt the airports beat and rhythm. "Sir, please don't make her do that she's doing the best she can." The man spun around to look at her. "I don't think I was talking to you." As the man turned around again Lisa reflected angrily that this man was taking things way out of proportion but that even her with her people skills was having trouble with this man.

A sudden taping behind her and a man with expressive blue eyes had come between her and the angry man. "Please sir; um she's the only thing standing here between us getting out of here and total anarchy."

The angry man looked back at the tap dancing stranger and frowned. "I'm just..." The stranger didn't seem to care; he gripped the man by the arm while doing a kind of shuffle. "She's exhausted, she's just worked 18 hours and she expects we all hate her just as much as you do."

Everything paused a beat; the angry man removed himself from the strangers gasp mumbling to himself, "This airline sucks." Before moving away. The music and beat of the airport started up again and Lisa turned to the man in gratitude. "Thank you." She said as the stranger moved back in line behind her.

"Not at all, that was just back up, you got the ball rolling." He said smiling and starting up a new dance. "I work with people like that all the time, I'm a hotel manager." Lisa said, wary but none the less intrigued. This was new and different. She matched his steps with more enthusiasm then with the elderly woman.

"Really, where?"

"Lux Atlantic, that's in ..."

"Miami. I know it well. You have no idea how flipping well. So you're on this uh..." Lisa nodded. "Very delayed flight to Miami, you?" He nodded. "Yeah, sadly, yeah. But you know what, that's why God created the Tex Mex, best nachos in the airport, save you a seat?" Lisa paused in their little dance, suddenly uncomfortable. Stopping totally she saw the stranger suddenly look bashful. "Yeah, that was uh, I'm sorry, I just thought since we were on the same flight..." Lisa shook her head as an airport employee called her over. I just have a few calls to make."

And with that Lisa moved away to a different beat. She didn't notice the song end.

----------------------

"This seat taken?" Lisa was lucky to have found him. After running smack into a woman with coffee seeing him the first time Lisa had expected the stranger to have gone else where. Seeing her he smiled. "No it's all yours. You didn't have to change outfits for me! So did you get your calls made? "He paused.

Lisa looked away." Yeah no more calls. Jackson nodded and motioned to the bar. "What will you have?" Lisa hesitated until she heard music start up, how long had it been since she had heard romantic music?

Jackson started out singing. "_If I can guess... grape fruit sea breeze!" _He stood and offered a hand to Lisa. Lisa paused; slightly surprised he had guessed her drink preference, best not to make him look so good. She leaned over to the bartender and said also singing."_ Can I have a bay breeze? 1, 2, no 3!" _

Then standing she took his hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to start this little dance of small talk but hey, it couldn't hurt. She wouldn't regret it. "Ah_, well it breaks the ice._" Jackson said then ..." _Were you in Texas on hotel business?" _As the pair spun around Lisa grew a little sad. "No_ my grandmother died, she was 91. nothing fazed her, so optimistic, always look forward, that's what she'd say" _She sighed then leapt back into the dance a little more. She wasn't too hot at this.

Suddenly the bartender was ready with her drink and the pair moved back to the bar. She had never had a bayeeze before...

"You_ sure you don't want that sea breeze?" _Jackson asked, seeing Lisa's face as she took a sip before leading her back to whirl around.

"_No its fine_."

"You_ sure?"_

"_You sound like my dad; I say I'm fine, he says are you sure? I'm sure."_

"_Okay I believe you. I'm Jackson."_

"Lisa_, is it Jack for short?"_

Jackson shook his head with a wry smile as they sidestepped. "No_, I haven't gone by Jack since I was ten years old, last names Rippner_." Lisa thought for a moment. "Jack_..., Jack the ... oh. That wasn't very nice of your parents. But then again what idiots would call their kid that?"_

Jackson didn't reply to her last comment. "_No that's what I told them, before I killed them_."

Almost alarmed Lisa laughed. "Well_ if it's any comfort my middle name is Henrietta, but that's my grandma's name. Was." _

Jackson nodded as they glided back to their seats and picked up his drink. "_To Henrietta, whose spirit is very much alive and shan't be mentioned but once more in this story." _As the pair clinked classes Lisa once again didn't notice the song end, but this time it was a good thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as Lisa and Jackson continued to talk news report was playing. "Keefe sent shock waves through the department with some random comments." Keefe appeared on the television, apparently giving the said conference. "I don't discriminate, I communicate. But not always with a kind word. I believe in diplomacy, it can work but first I want their attention. Do I have your attention?" He paused. "Who knew these random comments would get someone to want to kill me? Thank you."

"Attention, we have cleared service to Miami Florida."

Lisa sighed. "I guess that's us."

"No duh." Jackson said then smiled. "Wonders never cease. Let me get this." Lisa began to disagree then nodded. "So..." He paused then his cell rang. "I got to take this. Hey. Yeah. Can you hold on? "He glanced back at Lisa." I got to take this, sorry. Have a good flight, nice to meet you."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah you too."


	3. Reluctant song

**I decided to only use one song this time, which is "Wannabe" and I have cut ahead**.

Things had been going pretty well for Lisa when she got on the plane, sure the take off had been bumpy and Jackson was acting a little strangely. Perhaps it was the alcoholic. But as Lisa grew more frustrated with Jackson he seemed to take things to next level by pulling out a wallet.

As Lisa stared at the wallet that was displayed before her she realized slowly what it was and what it meant. Hey my dad has one monogrammed just like that... wait. She thought.

"J.R. Dad's wallet. His initials." As Lisa stood Jackson continued to speak calmly. "But gee, mine too." Lisa glanced back down at him as she picked up the wallet. "Ms. Stewardess, this rather inebriated girl whom I've never met before suddenly went crazy when I took out of my pocket."

His eyes went dead." You tell the flight attendant and your dad dies."

Everything in Lisa went dead as Jackson's blue eyes had moments before. Yet still she stood there, the flight attendant was now making a motion for Lisa to sit down. But Lisa couldn't. This wasn't happening. The silence that had filled the plane after the last dance number was piercing and frightening. Everything had changed.

Jackson was still gazing at her. "Sit down."

Finally Lisa sat. Placing her father's wallet back on the tray she stifled tears and screams of anguish just as a flight attendant came. Too late.

"Hey what can I do for you?" She asked. Jackson looked back at Lisa with concern written on his face. "Leese, did you need another pillow or anything?"

She knew perfectly what she was expected to do. "No I don't need anything." Unable to say anything else she turned away and heard Jackson mumbles. "A death in the family." How twisted that sounded now. As the flight attendant scurried to get Lisa water and tissues Lisa turned to Jackson.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"First I want to wait for your tissues and water then we can get down to business." He said matter of factly. Lisa turned away, unable to stand looking in his face. If she'd only known he'd turn out to be like this. Caught her in own torment Lisa didn't hear a new song start up. It was upbeat and cheerful. It was from the 90's. It was... no way. He wouldn't choose now to sing...

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_," Jackson sang once the flight attendant left.

"_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_," Lisa sang back, unable to stop herself. And to think she use to love this song.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_,"

She was getting annoyed, not mention was feeling slightly sick. "_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_,"

"_I want, I want,I want, I want, I want you to call your hotel_." The hotel? Charles Keefe? No! Lisa thought as Jackson continued to sing, he was getting awfully in to the song.

"_If you want that call I have to tell you I don't have that authority_." Sang Lisa back, maybe if she could get away with that.. but no...

"_But I happen to know you do! Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine _"

And on they went into the chorus again. Oh god, did no one notice was what going on?

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Lisa volleyed back.  
"I want, I want, I want, I want, I want you to switch keefe's room" _

_"If you want me to call, you gotta let me call me dad  
Make it last forever father/daughter relationship never ends,  
If you want me to call, you have got to give in,  
Or I won't call anyone and that's the way it is!" _

_What do you think about that now you know what I want,  
Say you can handle my demands for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll let you call  
If you really bug me then I'll you say goodbye  
_  
_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I want, I want, I want, I want, I want you switch Keefe's room to 4080_

_Hi dad, I'm calling from plane_." Lisa sang, wiping away her tears. She hated to sing to this tune but she couldn't let on what was happening. The mere fact he had picked up had threatened to send Lisa in hysterics all the same.

Her father's concerned voice came over the line as he sang in reply; apparently he didn't mind the music. "_I know you don't like it but are you okay?"_

"_There's turbulence but... _"Lisa was cut off as Jackson took the phone from her grasp. Lisa covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Turning away Lisa heard Jackson as he sang. "_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_." Oh god, how could this horrid song go on?

_"So here's a story from A to Z, you want your dad to live  
you gotta listen carefully,  
we got my dog in place who'll wreck your dads face  
you gotta make call"_

"Will that make it easier?" Lisa said, speaking now. She refused to sing along. Jackson may not have said directly what this phone call would accomplish but Lisa was no fool. Jackson choose not to answer it directly.

"_Leese, just worry bout your dad  
Pick up the phone and make the call…_

Jackson went on again into the chorus as Lisa contemplated what was happening. She had to do what ever she could to stop this.

_If you want your dad to live..._

Thank god that song was over.


	4. Song in her heart

**Today's song is "It's a hard knock life" from Annie. Hmm, less comedy in this until the end, so work with me here. Thanks.**

"Let's get this over with." As Jackson leaned over to retrieve the air phone Lisa tried to think of anyway to delay the call. To her relief fated intervened.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, could you help me again? Last time, I promise. "The woman whom had asked for Jackson's help was back for round two. Although Jackson's look was intangible, Lisa was openly relieved.

"Sure." Jackson collapsed back in his seat and looked at Lisa before getting up.

Jackson glanced back at Lisa, "Don't get cute." As if to make sure of this he put away her purse in the over head compartment. Lisa bit back a curse.

"Hello, again. You know I didn't think this book would be so much work. There's all these surveys about yourself before you can go on to the rest of the book. "Lisa looked up to see the nice old lady from check in talking to her again. This time though Lisa was in no mood for a little dance. Why couldn't this woman leave her alone?

"Uh, could you wait a second?" It seemed Jackson was going to be delayed a moment longer. An idea struck Lisa.

"Don't worry about the surveys I'll just highlight my favorite part." She said, doing her best not to snatch the book and highlighter from the woman's grasp.

"Wonderful." Lisa began to scribble a message, oh please don't let Jackson see, "Would you gimme your address too, I want to return the favor." Added the woman.

"Clear the aisle." The flight attendants seemed to be coming down, but Lisa didn't care, anything to gain some time.

"Looks like we're on a collision course." The old woman said with a chuckle. Lisa strained her ears to hear the other woman and Jackson converse; the old lady could have him as far as Lisa was concerned.

"I'll come back for that." Lisa couldn't be caught with the thing. "No, here you go." She said just as Jackson came back to his seat.

"I'm sorry I'm blocking your seat." The old woman said dancing out of the way.

"Not at all." Jackson slipped back into this seat as the flight attendants spoke impatiently.

"Ma'am…"

"I'm going, I'm going. They're much pushier these days." She added to Lisa and Jackson.

"I didn't want this to get complicated Lisa, I have to assume she's going to read that." Jackson said in a resigned voice as Lisa fought to control her shock.

"Read what?" He didn't answer. Instead searing pain brought Lisa into a black oblivion. The last thing she was heard was Jackson's voice. "Oh god that hurt!"

Random words were swimming towards Lisa through the darkness and the pain as she awoke to turbulence. Oddly familiar words with an even more familiar voice. Was Jackson reading to her? And what about the old woman?

"Fact: You've been out for an half an hour and Keefe's room still hasn't been changed. So, I bought you some aspirin. I need you coherent Leese."

Relieved the old woman was all right Lisa glared at the cup Jackson was shaking in front of her face before her headache forced her to take it.

"If I do it, if I make that call do you promise to tell whoever's outside my dad's house to go away?"

"You call, I call, everyone's happy." Lisa didn't reply and Jackson picked up the phone once more. "I am now calling your hotel." Lisa accepted the phone when he handed to her.

"Cynthia its Lisa."

Never had that girl's voice sounded more annoying, if she started singing…" You sound terrible are you okay?"

"Turbulence?"

"You're still on the plane? Well you'd be so proud of me..."

Oh shut up. "I need you to do me a favor." Lisa paused when Cynthia asked about her well fare. "Cynthia please don't ask me again if I'm okay." Then the line went dead.

"Oh crap!" Lisa clamped her mouth shut; she shouldn't have shouted that… Alerted Jackson wrenched the phone from her and when he too realized the line was dead called over a flight attendant.

"They sometimes cut out during storms. It'll probably come back when we find some fresh air." The flight attendant paused. "Fresh air, I mean clear air, its funny cuz the air line is called Fresh Air and…" Seeing the look on Jackson's face the girl scurried off.

"I guess your thinking a plane isn't a great place to conduct business huh?" Lisa asked. Jackson in turn glared. "Blame your grandmother, she keeled over, you hopped on the next flight out and here we are." Lisa didn't reply.

Awhile later Lisa spoke again, having been lost in thought. "I know him."

"Know who?"

"Keefe, he's a decent man."

Jackson shrugged. "Look at it this way, I'm Irish. You're Canadian. Hell your dad is Scottish. We don't like America. No one likes America; you ought to be happy your helping get rid of Keefe." Lisa said nothing to this and Jackson sighed.

"Well sometimes bad things happen to good people." He paused for effect, "Like you."

Lisa glanced up; he couldn't know… there was no way….

"You know I've known you for awhile now, before tonight I mean. And as far as I can tell your life revolves around your job, the occasional cocktail at the corner café, the classic late night movies, oh and scrambled eggs at three a.m."

He was getting too close to what she thought no one knew. "What is it that turned you into such a loner? Was it your parents divorce?" Too close. "Oh wait did someone break your heart?"

Did she have to answer? The ding of the seatbelt sign saved her from any answer. "I have to use the restroom." Jackson stared at her. Again. Holding out the now empty water bottle he said, "Best I can."

So not funny. "Okay you got me, I'll make the call, but right now you got to let me go." Did she have to do the bath dance?" You got to let me go."

"Okay, I trust you." Amazing, because he really shouldn't. No matter. Lisa walked up the aisle only to discover the bathroom was in use. Glancing back she was horrified to see Jackson watching her. Freak.

When Lisa finally got into the bathroom after seeing that adorable little girl again she collapsed on the floor. Oh, all that alcohol….

Hm, maybe she shouldn't be lying on the toilet seat. Sitting up Lisa felt something new rise in her stomach. It wasn't bile after all, it was a song!

"It's the hard-knock life for me!  
It's the hard-knock life for me!" Holding her head in her hands Lisa sang softly but strongly.

"'Steada treated,  
I got tricked!  
'Steada kisses,  
I got knocked out!  
It's the hard-knock life!  
I'll have no dad to speak of, so,  
it's the hard-knock row I hoe! "  
A crappy pillow,  
'Stead of good!  
Threatened  
'Steada of loved  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you live or if your die  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!  
Feeling ill life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!  
My father I'll never see  
my father I'll say, what's that?  
Who's he? No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in seat 18-G!"

Lisa was now beginning to feel angry. Slowly letting go of her hair she began to imitate Jackson like a small child would imitate their parents.

"You'll stay up till this call's made  
or I'll call my dog!  
Get rid of his stupid grin!  
Jab him with a safety Pin  
head butt him  
I hate you Jackson!"

Oh what was she doing sitting her singing on the floor? She had lives to save.

"All right  
get back up!  
I said get up!" With that Lisa managed to pull herself off the floor and wash her hands. But then… wait…..

"It's the hard-knock life for me  
It's the hard-knock life for me  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in seat 18-G!"

Lisa stood back to admire her work. 18-F has bomb, it looked good. Lisa turned to the door, still sniffling but determined. This song needed to end.

"It's the hard-knock life  
it's the hard-knock life  
it's the hard-knock life!"

Lisa wrenched open the door to the restroom and gasped to see the horror of all horrors. Jackson Rippner was standing in the doorway.


	5. A kind of lullaby

**I have a sick little mind don't I? I mean, who honestly would want to think of Jackson Rippner slamming someone around a bathroom while singing to the tune of "Whats This?" from " The Nightmare Before Christmas"? Apparently you guys, thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this!**

Lisa stood stock still; she couldn't do or say anything. Jackson wouldn't dare do anything to her would he? After all how was he going to keep her under control and clean off the mirror at the same time? He wouldn't… he would.

Without the slightest hesitation Jackson shoved Lisa backwards onto the toilet seat which just happened to be closed now. Not that Lisa noticed this she was too busy trying to scream.

As the lights went on and the door shut Lisa fought to remove Jackson's hand as she made gasping noises like a mouse. "Sh, your all worked up from being so creative. Breathe."

A sudden noise from outside and Jackson looked back. "Hey Rebecca,"

Did this mean someone could help Lisa? No of course not.

Jackson turned back to Lisa as a new sound filled Lisa's ears. It was music; upbeat and almost filled with child like curiosity. Oh hell no.

Jackson glanced back at the soap lined mirror which moments before had had soap running down it, but now the words appeared neat and clean. He sang so softly and sweetly Lisa wasn't sure what was going to happen.

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's writing on the mirror_

_What's this?_

_There's white things over here_

_What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?_

Listening to wacko Jacko sing from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" wasn't nearly as painfully as having him contain Lisa on the toilet seat while keeping his hand on her mouth.

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong_

_What's this?_

_You were in here awful long_

_What's this?_

_The mirror is lined_

_Little soap spuds laughing_

_you don't seem awful happy_

_Have I possibly gone daffy?_

_What is this?_

_What's this?_

_There's you telling lies_

_Instead of making calls_

_and yet _

_And absolutely no one's dead_

_There's you playing games_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I feel the want_

_To break you inside._

Jackson now seemed to be angry, Lisa gathered this from the way he suddenly pulled her up by the wrists and slammed her into the other side of the small bathroom. This just must sound great to the rest of the people on broad the plane. Just great.

Lisa was gasping from terror. "Please just stop whoever's at my dad's house."

Jackson shook his head as if Lisa were an idiot. Gripping Lisa's head with his hand he shook her like a puppet to emphasize his point. God it hurt. And why was he so close to her face? She could hear him perfectly.

_Oh, look_

_What's this?_

_I already have twice_

_Why that looks so unique, inspired_

_the flight attendant would have followed the book_

_and your father would have died_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

_your gambling with your fathers life_

_And who would ever think_

_And why?_

_you just have to make a call_

_and I in turn will too_

_And there's a smile on everyone_

_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks easy_

_This looks easy_

_Oh, could it be I get my wish?_

_What's this?_

Refusing pointblank to sing Lisa decided to try a new tactic. "You don't have to do this, any of this." Could it be perhaps that they could turn this all around and stop the madness? Surely Jackson had some sanity.

But Jackson didn't say anything (Or perhaps he didn't want to) as they both just stood there breathing hard. He had begun to shake his head again until something caught his eye. Pulling Lisa's shirt down just a fraction revealed a scar, the scar, the very bane of Lisa's existence. And while Lisa's nightmares came true the song kept going on.

_Oh my, what now?_

_Did someone do this you?_

_Is that what it is?_

_No ghouls, no witches made you scream or scared you_

_Or ensnared you, it must have been other things_

_But the truth is secure inside your lies…_

_What's this?_

The full blown terror had returned. For all this time Lisa had never been able to fully express her fear over what was happening around her. Everything was out of her control and she still had to pretend everything was dandy as she sat next to her singing captor. But now that he had discovered her secret Lisa only felt that she could throw up one last barrier. Denial.

"No." This was the wrong thing to say.

_You know what I think?_ Jackson threw Lisa around again, this time into the bathroom sink. Lisa began to open her mouth to scream but now Jackson was wrapping his hands around her throat and still singing.

_I think you're a liar! _And as Jackson went on about sea breezes Lisa desperately tried to pull his hands off her throat. She couldn't die like this.

"I can't breathe…" Suddenly Lisa could breathe, turning away from Jackson she coughed into the wall feeling like a helpless child. Meanwhile Jackson was finishing his solo, there wasn't room for dancing.

_But in this place we're professionals and that_

_Causes good feeling all around_

_Instead of music, I swear _

_I can hear screams in the air_

_But we're not going to let that happen_

_We have the will and the means to follow through_

_The sights, the sounds_

_They're everywhere and all around_

_So keep up the act and we can have a deal_

_Have we got a deal? Huh? Peachy_

Gripping her chin in his hand Jackson peered into Lisa's face. The mirror was clean, the phones were working, and things could go according to his plan again. Lisa nodded, lost in thought rather then docile.

_Lets get this over with_

_Oh, lets get this over with_

_We've got to go_

_We need to go_

_Good girl_

The music ended, as had Jackson's solo. Patting Lisa's head Jackson made to leave the bathroom but not before one last snide comment. "Thanks for the quickie." Lisa moved at his command and out of the restroom, fully aware of the people who were pretending not to notice the loud banging noises they'd heard several moments ago.

As if in a daze Lisa passed a man playing a puzzle, the nice old lady looking for her book and a boy asleep with a pen. Jab him with a safety pin echoed in Lisa's mind from before. Ha, she could turn it into jab him with a … Without thinking Lisa took the pen and returned to her seat. Yes, jab him with a pen.

But where was she supposed to put it? What about down her skirt? Lisa did just this as Jackson slid in the seat next to her. "I need you to pull yourself together Leese." He said, buckling his seat beat. "We seem to have attracted a little attention. Once the flight attendants make their rounds we'll make the call."

Make the call, that's all he ever said. Gosh! Lisa didn't say anything as the two waited in silence, she was trying to think of anyway to tip off Cynthia what was going on, to delay the call, but then again a delay could mean her fathers death.

"Trash?" A flight attendant had come over to Jackson who was staring at her blankly. "And when I say trash I mean your trash, I don't actually want your trash. You piece of trash." The woman said. Jackson continued to stare until she left then soundlessly picked up the air phone for Lisa. Dialing he held it out to her, Lisa took it then slowly began to put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" A perky voice picked up as Lisa held the phone still unable to accept that there was no way out of this. "Hello?"

"Cynthia it's Lisa." She began tonelessly.

"I guess you need that favor then huh?" After a few moments the deed was done. Before Cynthia could start singing about how much they wanted her back at the hotel Lisa hung up then gave the phone back to Jackson.

Staring at the phone, his blue eyes shifting back and forth Jackson didn't seem to understand. "What?"

"You know what, my dad, make the call." Ha, about time she got to say it back to Jackson's sorry face. But Jackson didn't react the way she expected him to, indeed he took the phone but after looking at it put it back in its cradle.

"You promised." Lisa said, trying not to cry. It was like they were a frickin' married couple.

"And I'll keep that promise. I still need you. Soon it'll all be over, the Keefe's will be history, your dad will be safe, I'll go back to mindlessly stalking you…"

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Forget I said anything about stalking." Lisa shook her head, "No, you're going to kill Keefe's family too?"

Jackson sighed. "Somebody wants to send a big brash message that's their business. I do my part and move on."

"No, you just go back to stalking me." Lisa said, she was trying not to cry again, this was worse then she'd known.

"Shut up Leese."


	6. Lisa in the spotlight

**Today our own Lisa Resiert will be belting out "Once and for all" from Newsies while running in heels! Enjoy!**

"Oh…"

Lisa leaned forward, doing her best to feign illness.

"What's the matter now?" Jackson asked, looking down at her. The flight was nearly over, he couldn't afford for her to act up now.

"You hit me on the head and slammed me against the wall remember?" Lisa said trying to maneuver the pen from her skirt, if Jackson saw this…

Jackson leaned back in his seat, "Well suck it up."

What was that suppose to mean? When Lisa didn't comply Jackson raised his voice. "Sit up Leese. We're almost there."

Lisa sat up fully, the pen clenched in her fist, a plan formulating in her mind.

Time passed in silence for the tandem as the rest of the passengers began to fully awake in anticipation of the planes landing.

"Once we get inside the terminal, we'll hit Starbucks, grab a couple of lattes." Lisa didn't react as Jackson suddenly spoke. "Once I get the call I walk out of your life."

Lisa continued to nothing to Jackson as he drew up his final plan. She'd much rather have something filled with alcohol.

"Once I'm out of your line of sight I'll call off Mr. Killer from outside dad's house and you'll be free. Free to yell. And scream. Call your Dad; tell him to run to the neighbors, sound good?"

Lisa looked out the plane window at Miami International airport and at the growing light outside. She had nothing to say, yet.

Gazing at her Jackson asked. "What no questions?" Lisa turned back to face him, one of her curls was going out in a totally different direction, it was sort of distracting, "What good have they done me so far?"

This should have been a tell tale sign of things to come but Jackson seemed to take this as a sign of Lisa having finally given in to his overwhelming dominance. "Best question you've asked all night."

Lisa looked away, her curl having suddenly gone back into place. That seemed to happen to her all the time, and not just with her hair, but with her necklace too…

As the plane began its descent and landing Lisa reflected on everything that had happened, on everything that could go wrong with her plan, on how her plan neared the impossible to begin with.

With out even really thinking Lisa began to get a rhythm and beat in her head. A steady, determined song in her heart, this was her last chance, she had to do this. Once and for all.

Softly and to herself Lisa began to sing but this time not in self pity but with a New York accent.

_This is the fight I wanted to finish  
Well, today is the day I can _

_Just remember my father and I  
can finish the fight I began_

_This time I'm in it to stay_

_Think about seizing the day_

"What did you say?" Jackson asked, Lisa paused in the song and somewhat startled shook her head as he turned away again. The plane was coming up to the airport now.

"Wait."

Jackson looked back at Lisa, his blue eyes trained on her own. "It happened in a parking lot, two years ago."

"Do you think I care-"

"It happened in a parking lot," Lisa shook her head now at the memory, "In the middle of the day." Jackson paused now, looking at Lisa like a friend would. God they had a screwed up relationship.

"Ever since then I've been telling myself the same thing over and over." Jackson looked off into space, thinking. He glanced back knowingly at Lisa. "That it was beyond your control."

No you insensitive prick. "No, that it would never happen again."

There was a long pause, Jackson didn't seem to want to look away as he stared at Lisa thoroughly puzzled by this conundrum. The pen in Lisa's hand felt like it was going to slip out, time was ticking.

The seatbelt sign dinged. Still Jackson didn't look away. She was going to have to stab him in the eye.

"Look that lady that keeps hitting on you!"

"NO!" Jackson said, looking around in the other direction, then down and finally up.

Lisa swung the pen in one quick upward motion, in one rush of adrenaline. Screaming at herself not to fumble Lisa scrambled to retrieve Jackson's cell phone while he sat in shock and pain.

She needed to run, trying to climb over Jackson; Lisa received an unhappy surprise when he tripped her. If Jackson hadn't had enmity towards Lisa before he certainly did now. No matter, Lisa stood again dodging in between people, climbing over seats and leaving bedlam where she trod.

Moving up the seats, with the song still playing in her mind Lisa started up again.

_Think of Dad  
As he calls me all the time tell him I'm on my way!_

_See Keefe is relying on me  
He doesn't know what's coming  
not to mention his family is with him  
While I'm struggling to survive  
Dad, if you're still countin' sheep  
Wake up and read 'em and weep  
Jack's got his thug  
With his k-bar and gun  
Yeah, but I got lives to save_

"Sorry I have a flight to catch!" She said, shoving another person out of the way.

"Miss," A flight attendant stood there blocking the path.

Lisa wasn't going to lie." There's man back there, he's hurt."

As the woman went in the back to see what happened Lisa edged to the exit. "Please just wait miss." Fine. The moment the door opened Lisa sped out.

Finally off the plane and back home Lisa couldn't help but take a moment to sigh in relief as she pulled off her sweater in order to disguise herself better. She had calls to make.

_Once and for all  
Something tells me the tide'll be turnin'  
Once and for all  
There's a fire inside me  
That won't stop burnin'  
Now that the choices are clear  
Now that tomorrow is here  
Watch how the mighty will fall  
For once and for all_

Lisa pulled out Jackson's cell and swore as soon as she saw that there was no service in the airport. Where were payphones when she needed them?

The sight of a pair of security guards shook Lisa from momentary sublime misery. She had to get out of here and quickly. With music pounding in her ears Lisa hurried to a table with two girls at it singing:

_This is for Cynthia  
who calls me everyday  
when I'm not there  
While the bosses and guests look away  
This is to even the score  
This ain't just business no more  
This ain't just business no more  
This is do it or die  
This is war!_

"Hi, I'm Wendy from airport services. Have you dined at our terminal before?" Lisa asked the pair of startled girls. She did her best not fall over in relief as the secuirty guards ran past her and the two young woman who were staring at her. As they glanced back curiously Lisa got up and left singing. All the while nearly doing a little shuffle.

_Once and for all  
I have to defend my father  
Once and for all  
Every moment counts  
Every second flies_

Where was she suppose to go now? Picking up a magazine to hide behind as she debated Lisa knew she needed to go home, that way she could call the hotel and her dad at the same time. The idea of Jackson's little pet sitting outside her fathers house revolted her.

_No longer in the sky  
Five thousand reasons to try  
I'm goin' over the wall  
Better to die than to crawl  
Either I stand or I fall  
For once  
Once and for all_

Lisa looked up from the magazine and gasped. Jackson Rippner was standing mere away from her, wearing a hideous scarf and an angry expression. Time to run like hell.

Dropping the magazine Lisa dashed away; the race was on.


	7. Slasher Song

**Well this** **is it, the last part of my story! It's been fun, I still need to edit all of this. All well. Starry Eyed Surprise, I don't need anything but you reprise and Bring back My Bonnie to me reprise are the final songs. Enjoy!**

Lisa ran, she ran well considering she was in heels. Up a flight of stairs, pausing Lisa was terrified to see Jackson there; hovering, thought the moment he saw he began to run again. Hm, he ran kind of funny.

No time to think about that though. Lisa rounded another corner and took the travelator. As she moved back and forth to avoid people Lisa suddenly realized she really was running too well even if her heels were not that high. With this thought lodged her head Lisa promptly fell the moment she got off the travelator.

Jackson was still coming after her. Collecting her wits Lisa got up and rounded anther corner, there was a tram straight ahead. If she could make it inside then she could get a car, drive home and call both Cynthia and her dad. Easy enough, trying not to collapse as she reached the tram Lisa felt only dread. The tram doors did not shut. What would she do if Jackson reached her before the doors shut?

As the inevitable came Lisa watched Jackson run straight into the doors which had closed on him. She couldn't help it, she laughed, she laughed as the tram pulled away and the two stood watching each other; him from the airport, her from the tram. Lisa even laughed as she got off.

She was really stressed out, now was no time for laughing. She needed transportation home. As Lisa hurried out of the airport she knew she was not willing to find someone willing to bring her home, she was going to have to steal a car. Good thing a car with the key in the ignition happened to be there.

Pulling away from the airport Lisa pulled out Jackson's cell praying it now had service. It worked, but it was low in battery.

"Ah!" Lisa gripped the steering wheel hard as she fought to avoid a collusion. "Shit, oh jeeze." Please let the battery last, why wouldn't Jackson think to charge it, or at least save the battery?

"Lux Atlantic"

"Put me through to Keefe's room." Lisa demanded.

"Lisa what's going on?"

"You have to get Keefe out of that room."

"You already changed him,"

"No it's got nothing to do with-"

Gritting her teeth Lisa said, "Look I think something's going to happen, look pull the fire alarm."

"What the hell are you-?" Cynthia began. Ah why did she have to swear in front of guests? Who taught her to do that?

Did the girl not understand plain English? "Evacuate the whole building get everyone out! You have got to go up there and physically tell them! Tell them that Keefe is a target. Cynthia, Keefe is a target; somebody's trying to kill him!"

Lisa judged Cynthia to finally understand her by the way the phone was slammed down. If Cynthia didn't pull that fire alarm…

When Lisa finally arrived at 9321 Blossom Palm's Lane she was shocked to discover a sliver Beemer outside the house. Sure Jackson had told her this, but the sight of it made it all too real, made the danger so much more closer to home.

Lisa drove slowly, she didn't know if Jackson's dog knew what her face looked like and she couldn't risk alerting him. Yet the car was empty. Had Jackson someone managed to contact his dog and finalize her father's death?

Swinging her head around at this thought she gasped as she saw a man standing on her doorstep. "Oh my God." Lisa whispered and without a second thought she drove her stolen vehicle into both the man and her house.

He was dead. That much was clear as Lisa climbed out of the car. But was her father?

"Lisa?"

"Dad."

"Lisa what the hell?"

"Are okay?"

"Yes."

"Your okay, I'm okay." Lisa turned to the phone, now to see if Cynthia had down what she wanted.

"I'll get the first aid kit; the cops are on their way." Joe said, leaving the room. Lisa nodded as she listened to the dial tone on the phone.

"Lux Atlantic, this is Cynthia."

"Cynthia are you okay?" Lisa gasped.

Cynthia seemed to give a kind of sigh. "Yeah I'm okay, we're all okay." Lisa nearly laughed with relief at that. "But Lisa how am I going to explain this, you need to get over here."

Lisa nodded though Cynthia could not see her, "I'll be right there." Hanging up Lisa strode back into the hall. "I need your keys dad, I've got to-"

"Hi."

Jackson Rippner stood in Lisa's house. Puzzled as to how he got there so fast with out a car Lisa take a dew steps backward. "Dad?" She called

"Oh he's not dead; I want him to see what I'm going to do to you first!" Lisa stumbled then turned tail and run into the kitchen.

Joe lay on the floor, Jackson hadn't been lying, her father still was alive. "Dad," Lisa began. As Jackson ran into the room, a hand to his throat and that ridiculous scarf around his neck he spoke. "You see Lisa I never lie."

Lisa felt something stir in her once again. This was her own home, her own turf. She had managed to save Charles Keefe, had stabbed a blunt object in Rippner's throat. She stood a chance. This was why Lisa sang as gripped the edge of the counter.

_Oh La La _

_I'm seeing stars  
I'm seeing stars  
Once again, I find myself with you, dancing the morning away,  
it's like the party never ends.  
Then again I want it to stop, 'cause last night was full of threats_

_But everyone in that hotels alive_

_You failed Jack_

_Is this not just business anymore?_

Jackson didn't say anything as he stood there. He only glared. Lisa ran out of the room, tipping a chair behind her. She was startled to hear him literally fall for it. There was no time to celebrate this minor victory as Lisa hurried up the back steps singing to herself.

_  
Mashing to the music, I can do anything _

_But you won't finish the job_

_At least not in my house_

_I walk into home and thought I found safety_

_Yet I'm seeing stars, I can't believe my eyes_

_Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
we dance all morning, we're going to dance all morning,_

_Dance all morning to this BEAT.  
Ah Sugar, dance all morning to this BEAT.  
Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
Dance all morning, we're going to dance all morning, dance all morning to this beat Sugar, dance all morning to this beat, dance all night to this beat, lover dance all morning to this beat_

Jackson was now coming up the backstairs, Lisa looked around frantically then picked up a fire extinguish and threw it down. Despite having such a heavy thing thrown at him Jackson didn't seemed fazed and continued up. Singing more to him then her Lisa kicked Jackson in the thigh and head butted him.

_Like the record spins on the trails we blaze  
the walls are closing in but that's ok because I've been waiting all night to feel this way and it feels so good, so good._

"Ow…" Lisa muttered clutching at her head. Getting up she took off her other shoe then tried to figure out where to go next. Her father was right, the house looked completely different. Finding her way through a window Lisa went back into the house through the back door with the key her father kept under a flower pot.

"Dad," Lisa whispered as she sat on the floor next to him. Yet once again Jackson came on the scene as if the two were playing hide and seek. Standing aside in the other room, shocked at the sight of the k-bar in his hand Lisa threw the vase she held then ran again.

Almost sprinting into one of the many rooms in the house Lisa slammed the door shut. Jackson who had followed her up began to bang on the door. Knowing perfectly well he would have to listen to her Lisa sang brightly, spinning and twirling on the spot.

_I'm on top of the world the coolest kid in the neighborhood  
so let me am your star for one night that's right.  
Calls, threats and bathrooms, you've got to feel the rush, feel the spice of life.  
Where's your male driven fact based logic now?_

_No more blue eyes mesmerizing._

_Your mind is sick but I won't be the victim  
Come on, come on, the fun is just begun; come on the fun is just begun. Ha Ha!_

"Did you hear me?" Lisa asked when Jackson once again gave no reply. "Ah, does your throat hurt too much?"

The doorknob rattled in reply, Lisa moved away quietly and into her old bedroom. It looked just like it always had, it was kind of eerie, and couldn't her father move on in life? She wasn't a little girl anymore.

Not that it mattered, if the room hadn't been left the same Lisa never would have been able to find her field hockey stick, er lacrosse stick, oh what did it matter it was a stick!

_Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
dance all morning, we're going to dance all morning, dance all morning to this BEAT.  
Ah Sugar, dance all morning to this BEAT.  
Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
Dance all night, we're going to dance all morning , dance all morning to this BEAT,  
Ah Sugar, dance all morning to this BEAT, dance all morning to this BEAT, lover dance all morning to this BEAT. _

_It goes  
Oh la la  
I see stars  
I'm seeing stars_

Moving back into another room Lisa looked around silently, her stick poised to strike. Who would have thought less then twenty four hours ago that she would be in her home, her hair ruined, her sweater currently in the Miami Airport trash, shoeless and fighting an insane blue eyed stalker in her home?

No one appeared; moving back into the bathroom Lisa checked the shower. Nope, no crazy man in there. Seeing the phone sitting serenely on a desktop Lisa held out her hand. Her father had called the police, where were they?

RIING

Lisa leapt in the air before picking it up.

"This is 911; we received a call that a man was hit in front of your home this morning."

"There is a man in my house who is trying to kill me."

"Okay, um lock yourself into a room if you can, units are on their way."

"All right, just hurry." Lisa said before hanging up. As her hand pulled the door shut a figure moved from behind the door. Screaming Lisa swung her stick with all her might.

_Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
I dance all morning, we're going to dance all morning, dance all morning to this BEAT.  
Ah Sugar, dance all morning to this BEAT.  
Oh my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise,  
Dance all morning, we're going to dance all morning, dance all morning to this BEAT,  
Ah Sugar, dance all morning to this BEAT, dance all morning to this BEAT, sugar dance all morning to this BEAT, dance all morning to this BEAT_

Lisa swung her stick with all her might, hitting Jackson each time she sang the word BEAT. Jackson however didn't seem to like being hit so hard, pulling the stick away from her the pair became entangled. Lisa fought him like she hadn't been able to on the plane; she would not be defeated but then-

Unfortunately physical strength overcame will power. As Jackson had Lisa pinned up against a door Lisa made one last blow at his pride. "You're pathetic."

He threw her down the stairs; Lisa was shocked she didn't die right then and there. But it didn't matter, this was the end; he'd won, she had nothing left, no strength, and no weapons.

The gun. If she could just reach it in time…

"Stop," Lisa said, pointing the gun at Jackson who stood there stock still.

He put a hand to his voice box again, "We'll talk again."

As he took a step forward Lisa pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened, screaming now in frustration as she lay on the ground Lisa pulled frantically at the safety on the gun. Jackson wrenched from her grip and she fell to the floor trying to grab it. Jackson grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"No fair!" Lisa screeched in agony.

"Hey." Jackson and Lisa both looked up as Joe shot Jackson with the gun. As Jackson fell backward Lisa ran to her father.

_You saved my life-_ Lisa sang softly to the tune of "I Don't need anything but you".

_And you did mine_ Joe replied smiling.

Lisa nodded looking back at Jackson. He was just laying, breathing heavily and watching her. And even Lisa had won she was the one who was forced to pull her gaze away first. She looked away from icy blue eyes that pierced her soul to the Miami sunshine outside her front door and the sounds of the police. Finally.

_And bring back our Lisa to we to we_

_Bring back, bring back our Lisa to we!_

Lisa entered the Lux Atlantic to a rousing chorus of "Bring Back our Lisa to we." Hotel guests, the police and Cynthia were all dancing in a single line in the lobby. As Lisa approached Charles Keefe stepped in front of her.

_My family would have died_

_You saved our lives I see_

_I'm eternally grateful_

_Sir we have to leave… _Sang Keefe's assistant.

Keefe smiled and shook Lisa's hand as Cynthia and the Taylor's approached.

_Lisa plaster fell on me_

_Lisa get rid of Cynthia now_

_Or we'll never come back again…_

Cynthia turned a tortured face to Lisa as the former people pleaser herself swallowed then sang with a big grin, "Here's_ what you can do, you can fill out a comment and shove it up your ass!"_

The Taylor's gasped together as Cynthia sang, "Yeah_!" _

Lisa grabbed Cynthia's arm as the two strode away. With the chorus of "Bring back our Lisa to us" ringing in their ears Lisa turned to her friend and coworker. "Want to open up the bar?"

"Sure, champagne?"

Grinning Lisa sang, "Anything_ but a bay breeze!"_


	8. Bonus Track

**Yes, the story is over but it was suggested to me that Jackson have one last song during the credits where somehow he can sing well again. After my school's production of **My Fair Lady** I decided to use the song "I've grown accustomed to her face." Remember: I don't own Red Eye or any of the songs I've used!**

Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!  
I've grown accustomed to her face.  
She almost makes the day begin.  
I've grown accustomed to the tune that  
She whistles night and noon.  
Her smiles, her frowns,  
Her ups, her downs  
Are second nature to me now;  
Like breathing out and breathing in.  
I was serenely independent and content before I saw her;

Surely I could always be that way again-  
And yet  
I've grown accustomed to her look;  
Accustomed to her voice;  
Accustomed to her face.

Stab me! What an infantile idea. What a heartless,  
wicked, brainless thing to do. But she'll regret, she'll  
regret it. The act should have been doomed to fail

And yet she managed to do it

She stabbed me and saved the day

I lost my fact driven way

And she won our little game

She's learned from what I've taught her,  
and only got stronger

I underestimated her weak alto  
and now I lost a job  
yet it still puzzles me

That for all the time I followed her

She still managed to shock me!  
I discovered her will, her secret  
Poor Lisa. How simply frightful!  
How humiliating! How delightful!  
But surely these new events have put a strain on her

We have a strange relationship you know

And if we ever meet again  
Miserable and lonely, repentant and contrite.  
Will I take her in or hurl her to the walls?  
Give her kindness or the treatment she deserves?  
Will I take her back or throw the baggage out?

But I'm a most forgiving man;  
The sort who never could, ever would,  
Take a position and staunchly never budge.  
A most forgiving man.  
But, I shall never take her back,  
If she were even crawling on her knees.  
Let her promise to atone;  
Let her shiver, let her moan;  
I'll slam the door and let the hell-cat freeze!

But I'm so used to

Stalking her ev'ry day.  
Her joys, her woes,  
Her highs, her lows,  
Are second nature to me now;  
Like breathing out and breathing in.   
I'm very grateful she's a woman  
And so easy to forget;   
Rather like a habit  
One can always break-  
And yet,

I've grown accustomed to the trace  
Of something in the air;   
Accustomed to her face.


End file.
